The Bawdy Proposal
by puppyangel7
Summary: Kol presents Bonnie with a proposal that can help Elena, but Damon does not think that she should agree. Bonnie doesn't think Damon should care, but will she accept if it means that Elena does not have to be a vampire anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Inspired by Indecent Proposal, which I also do not own.**

She shook her head in defiance as she listened to him talk. "You're wrong," she told him once he was finished.

His blue eyes blinked rapidly. "Oh I'm wrong," he said, slamming his drink just to show her how angry he was. "You know what Elena doesn't seem to think so."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "That's because she's not herself right now." She was going to get up and leave when Damon blocked her.

"Let me go," she said.

"Try and get away from me."

"Oh if I had my powers," she said, huffing.

"You'd what?" Damon challenged her.

Kol had been standing across the street intently listening to the argument going on inside The Grill. He had put on his best jeans and a black t-shirt and let his hair loose as they say without any gel. He had heard many stories from Jeremy and he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time and now he couldn't believe he was nervous.

He laughed as he heard Bonnie say she would fry Damon and let the vultures eat him. He needed to meet this Bonnie Jeremy had mentioned so often, but Damon was in the way. _Bonnie didn't know what was going to hit her_ Kol thought as he stepped into The Grill. He spotted her and Damon staring at each other, and as he made his way toward them he felt like he was intruding on something going on between the two of them. He had made his way over to them and he stood there for a moment, neither Bonnie nor Damon even noticing he was there until he cleared his throat.

The instant her eyes met his, Bonnie's heart started to beat rapidly. Damon looked at Kol and then at Bonnie.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Damon reached forward and took her hand away from Kol's lips, but she managed to shiver at the mere contact.

"Bonnie let's go," Damon said angrily as he watched the two look at each other.

"No you can go," Kol said to Damon, "unless you want a meeting with my bat which can easily be arranged."

Damon's nostrils flared as he thought about how Kol had given him an ass whipping with that bat.

Bonnie got up to leave with Damon, when Kol had reached out and took her hand.

"Let go of her!" Damon said, holding on to her other hand. She was literally in a tug of war between the two men.

"Damon," Bonnie said softly.

"Darling, don't run away from me," Kol said, flashing his most charming smile. "I have something that may interest you."

"She's not interested in you," Damon said, hoping that this was true.

"I beg to differ," Kol said, still holding her hand and grazing it ever so softly. One finger was right on her wrist where her pulse beat erratically and he could feel it quickening. "I think she likes me."

"That's not like, but fear that you sense," Damon said, pulling Bonnie away from Kol and putting her behind him. Her hand slipped out of Kol's and he instantly went right in front of Damon.

"I have a proposal," Kol said, glancing behind Damon at Bonnie.

"I'm not interested," Damon said, keeping Bonnie behind him.

Kol smirked, "Oh, but you will be." He sounded so certain.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Bonnie said irritated and drained.

Kol stepped in front of her this time and blocked her. "I think you will be most interested," he said.

Bonnie made a step to go around him. "It concerns Elena," he said, causing her to stop abruptly.

Now Damon was interested and curious as to what the youngest Mikaelson brother was about to say.

"Please sit down," he said to Bonnie, while checking her out.

Bonnie sat and Damon sat down next to her. Kol looked at Damon as if he didn't want him there, but his eyes locked on to Bonnie when he spoke.

"I can help Elena," Kol said.

Unaware Bonnie and Damon leaned in to hear what Kol was going to say. "How?" they both said in unison.

"I have the cure," Kol said. Bonnie looked at Damon and noticed how his face went from believing what Kol had just said to instant disbelief.

"You're lying," Damon accused.

"Damon," Bonnie said, punching him in the arm.

Kol dug into his pocket and took out a vial with some clear liquid in it. "This is it right here," Kol said, shaking it and the two saw that when he did so the clear liquid turned red.

"How do I know that's not water?" Damon questioned.

Kol shook it again and it turned clear. "Now can water do that?" he said still looking at Bonnie.

"Give it here," Damon said, snatching for it, but Kol was too quick for him.

"Nope," Kol said, his eyes glazed as he continued to stare at Bonnie. "I'll give it to you on one condition."

Now he fully had their attention. "Anything," Damon said without even thinking about it. "I'll give you anything for it."

"Really," Kol said, slowly, licking his lips as he stared at Bonnie.

"I want to spend the day with Bonnie, one whole day with her," Kol said, now looking at the vial, nervous for what he was going to say next. "Of course you'll have to sleep with me," he said, now looking at Damon.

"Sleep with you?" Damon said loudly and some customers looked at the trio.

"Yes sleep with me," Kol said, "you know when two people take off all their clothes…" He began to unzip his jeans, but stopped when he saw Bonnie's green eyes flash at him viciously.

Bonnie would do anything for Elena, including sacrificing her own life and this was nothing compared to that. "I'll do it," she said with no hesitation.

"What?!" Damon said and this caused her to jump.

Kol sat there triumphant and he really couldn't wait. "It's settled then."

"No she's not going to do it," Damon said.

"I believe that it is her choice and she's made it," Kol said, putting the vial back in his pocket. "However I do have a contract that I've signed in my own blood and all Bonnie has to do is sign," he said, taking out a yellow piece of paper from his back pocket and placing it on the table.

Damon snatched it and began to read it.

"You have a day to think about it darling," Kol said, reaching for her hand, but she moved it and now was reading the contract over Damon's shoulder.

"You're not doing it and that's final," Damon said to Bonnie as he finished reading the contract.

"Let the girl make her own decision, in fact it is an honor," Kol said, batting his eyelashes at her.

"We don't accept," Damon said, placing the contract in front of Kol.

"The contract does not say I want to sleep with Damon, it says with Bonnie," Kol said, chuckling as he placed in front of Bonnie again.

All Bonnie would have to do was sleep with Kol and then Elena wouldn't have to be a vampire anymore, so it couldn't be that bad could it? So why was Damon so against it?

**Should Bonnie take the deal? What exactly is in the contract? Is it really the cure? Anyway thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Happy Holidays and thanks for reading!**

Bonnie read the contract for the second time and looked for any loopholes, but it was straightforward as far as she could tell.

Holding his cell phone underneath the table, Damon with one finger typed a message and sent it to Bonnie.

Bonnie's purse began to vibrate, and noticing that both men were staring at her, she felt a tad uncomfortable as she looked through her bag for her damn phone. She noted it was Damon and rolled her eyes as she read the message. **Are you freaking crazy? Ask for more time if anything. I beg you!**

Bonnie looked straight at Kol and thought about what he would say if she indeed asked for more time.

Kol felt triumphant as he sat there and he couldn't believe how quick she had responded with no hesitation but he couldn't help but still question why? Was she that loyal to Elena or did she actually think that she could just give her body so freely for her best friend and that it wouldn't affect her in some way?

Damon on the other hand did try to stop her and this really irked Kol. He wished the Salvatore would just leave; he was starting to cloud Bonnie's judgment.

He watched as Bonnie read the text but he couldn't read her expression. He could see though that her smile wavered as she looked at him and he felt like she was going to back out. She tried not to look at Damon as he was the one who suggested for more time.

Bonnie let out an irritated sigh before she spoke, "I was wondering if I could have more time?" she said unable to look at him.

His eyes instantly flicked to Damon, and Kol knew that it had to be him who had changed her mind. It was he who had texted Bonnie just now it had to be.

Kol smiled at the both of them and said, "Sure that could be arranged, but of course you would have to do something in order to earn it."

Damon clawed the table underneath him, he was doing everything in his willpower to remain calm, but he knew he couldn't take on an Original.

"How much time will I get?" Bonnie pressed on, as Kol licked his lips.

"Well let's just say I will give you more time, and I'll tell you right after you fulfill my request."

Matt was about to head over to Bonnie and Damon when he saw that Kol was sitting with them. He instantly looked at his hand and remembered as the Original squeezed it like an orange or stress ball and how the bones broke like ice and he watched them from a distance. What was Damon doing?

Matt thought as he saw the Salvatore's hand under the table clawing at it. Matt could see the wood coming off and he was definitely going to tell him something about it.

He could tell from their expression that it was a pivotal matter that they were discussing and that Kol looked extremely happy, but Damon looked pissed, while Bonnie tried to smile, but Matt could tell it was forced.

Damon leaned forward. "It can't just be a couple of minutes either. She wants a couple of days to think about it."

Kol narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh and you're an expert in knowing what she wants."

Damon took his hands from underneath the table and before it could get really ugly Bonnie said, "So what do I have to do now?"

"It's quite simple darling. All I want is a kiss and you get a few days," Kol said, looking at her lips as he spoke.

Damon grunted and shook his head.

Bonnie looked at Damon and wished he wasn't there because this was going to be really awkward.

Matt arranged the bottles of booze to look busy, but his eyes were transfixed on what was going on. He wished he could hear what they were saying and saw that Damon kept looking at a paper that Matt just noticed was there all along.

Bonnie's heart started to hammer in her chest and she was nervous. She hadn't kissed anyone for a long while and of those she had kissed Jeremy was the best kisser. She didn't know why Kol had picked her, but as she thought about her ex she was sure he had some part to play in this.

She nodded. "Fine let's kiss," she said.

Damon turned his face away as the two got closer to each other.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she leaned in toward Kol and he did the same. As their lips collided, Matt dropped a bottle of Vodka as he stared wide eyed. Kol blocked the sound as he continued to massage Bonnie's tongue. Her heart had lurched as she kissed him however; she found that she started to like it.

As much as Damon tried not to look, it was like a car crash and he was rubbernecking because he couldn't turn away from what he was seeing. A feeling crawled over Damon like a blanket and it was engulfing him, as he watched as their heads bobbed and he felt like an outsider. He heard a low moan escape Bonnie and he wondered who would stop first. He wanted to take her away from Kol before she got into something that would be difficult to get her out of.

Kol released her, aware that unlike him she needed to breathe and as he broke away from her, he looked at her with a dazed expression. "That was a great preview."

Bonnie was breathing heavily, still flushed and she could not look at Damon. They both waited for Kol to say more.

Tapping the contract Kol said, "You just earned yourself two more days. You have three days to make a decision. Do not even think about destroying the contract because it will follow you." Kol grinned at Bonnie. "Bye darling."

Kol got up and smiled smugly at Damon as he made his way out.

Damon waited a while before he said, "Let's go."

Bonnie put the contract in her purse and meant to go in the opposite direction of Damon, when he stood right in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm going to give you a ride. We have a lot to talk about."

Bonnie knew she wasn't going to win if she protested, so she got in when Damon opened the car door for her.

Before he even started the car he looked at her angrily. "Please explain what the hell just happened in there?" he said a bit too loud. "You didn't even hesitate. How could you agree to that stupid contract so quickly?"

_I did it for you! If I hadn't agreed he would have hurt you. You don't know this, but Elena told me of how he beat you up. I can't believe you think I would do this because I want to, but I'll let you believe it otherwise. _She couldn't say that though and all she managed was, "I did it for Elena."

She was amazed when Damon put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You can't do this for Elena."

Bonnie looked at his hand placed there and he noticed and immediately took it away and started the car.

"Why?" she said lowly.

_Because unlike dying for Elena this will change you even though you think it won't. I can already see all the damage it will do to you and I can't stand by and let you do this._

"Because Bonnie, Elena won't let you," he sputtered.

"Oh, and you're going to tell her. Why can't this just be a secret?"

"Well your secret is not safe with me," he said, pounding on the accelerator. "You really think that's the cure? Because I don't think it is."

"I don't know what to believe, but something tells me it is."

"No it's not witch," he said, facing her quickly and then at the road. "How the hell did Kol even get the "cure"? And if Klaus ever did find it he would've given it to Elena already to make more hybrids."

Bonnie had to admit he had a point there, but there was something that kept niggling in her mind and she just had to ask. "Damon, why do you even care?"

Damon continued driving and ignored her question. He stopped the car outside of her house, but neither of them got out.

Bonnie wasn't going to back down and she asked again. "Why do you care?"

Damon slammed his fist on the horn, causing Bonnie to jump. Looking directly at her he lied and said, "I don't care." However, Bonnie knew better to believe him as he snatched her purse from her and took out the contract and ripped it to shreds.

He looked like a beast as he ripped the contract up and he was better than any shredder she had seen in any store. Bonnie watched him as he frantically slashed the paper and she made a move to get out, but he stopped her by locking the door.

"We have three days to think about this. Don't do anything without consulting me first."

She nodded and he unlocked the door and let her out. Damon was going to make his way to the Gilbert residence and have a long chat with Jeremy.

Bonnie got into her house and couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Walking to the refrigerator in a desperate need for something to drink, she turned around to get a cup when something on the island caught her eye. The contract lay there staring at her and she could see Kol's red signature.

**Thanks again for reading. As always questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading!**

Damon went to the Gilbert residence wary that Jeremy might attack him, but he desperately needed to know if Jeremy had told Kol anything.

He knocked on the door and stepped a few feet away. He heard the footsteps come toward the door and he took on a nonchalance stance as Jeremy appeared.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeremy said, trying to remain calm, but the urge to kill Damon was so powerful.

Damon spoke fast as the Gilbert began to approach him.

"Did you tell Kol anything?" Damon asked.

"Anything like what?" Jeremy asked confused.

Damon didn't want to say, but he knew he had to. "Did you tell him anything concerning Bonnie?"

"I don't know," he said not recalling. "Why what's wrong?" he said, pleading with Damon to tell him.

* * *

Kol went back into The Grill and headed straight for Matt, knowing that the busboy had seen what had taken place.

Matt turned around and his heart leapt as he saw Kol, sitting at the bar. Matt tried to remember when he had last drank vervain, but unfortunately for him he had forgotten. Heading to the bathroom, he was going to text Caroline about what had happened earlier at the Grill with Kol, Damon and Bonnie, however, when he opened the door Kol was standing in front of the mirror staring at himself.

"Ah we finally meet," Kol said, turning to look at Matt.

Matt knew there was no point in trying to flee so he stood there as Kol came toward him.

Kol looked into Matt's cerulean eyes and said, "You will forget about what happened earlier. You did not see me, Bonnie or Damon in here today."

Matt nodded and a dazed expression settled on his face.

Kol walked out leaving a confused Matt in the bathroom. It was time for Kol to check on his witch.

* * *

As Kol waited outside Bonnie's house, he thought he was going to burst with wanting to tell her everything but he couldn't. He felt like adding those days to the contract was a big mistake however, he didn't want to seem like he couldn't compromise. He saw the blue Prius from afar and he smiled as she got out.

"Hello darling," he said, waving out to her and this caused her to narrow his eyes at him.

Bonnie slammed her car door in fury at the sight of Kol standing in front of her door.

"Wow amazing the door didn't fall off," he laughed lightly as she came up her porch.

"I thought I had three days to think about it," she said, scared that he might be taking them back.

Kol took a few steps closer to her. "Oh you do," he said, taking a strand of her hair and wrapping around his finger. "But if you want to sign earlier you can." His voice had sounded husky when he said it and it made Bonnie's heart beat so fast.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"You should be thanking me because I was going to kill you," he said, invading her space just like Damon always does. Kol for some reason expected Bonnie to take a few steps back, but he was impressed as she remained there and looked up at him.

"Oh really and what stopped you?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

Kol still played with her hair and he leaned close to her ear and said, "I thought you deserved some fun and that I could be the one to show you."

Bonnie gulped and tried to make the feelings that he was conjuring up in her to dissipate, so she tried to walk past him, but of course he blocked her.

"Why didn't you just compel me then?" she said in a matter- of –fact- tone.

"Now that would be no fun."

Bonnie laughed nervously. "Fun."

"Darling, your fear is not that you will sleep with me," he said, "but that you will enjoy it." His eyes dazzled as he said it and Bonnie became tense.

"If that's the cure how come you haven't taken it?"

Kol stopped playing with her hair and said, "I enjoy immortality even though sometimes I do get bored and that's why I have to resort to games."

"I really don't want to sign it," she confessed.

"Oh but you will. For Elena," Kol reminded her. Bonnie glared at him and he smiled obviously so pleased with himself.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while," he said and then he was out of sight in a flash.

* * *

Kol chuckled as he headed to his mansion and saw Damon standing there. Damon had been waiting for some time now and he became guarded as the Original approached.

"You came back for another beating darling," Kol said, pretending to swing a bat at Damon.

"Leave Bonnie alone!"

"Don't worry she'll have a blast with me."

"Just leave her out of this," Damon said, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"She's not off limits," Kol pointed out.

"If you want to hurt someone then take it out on me," Damon said.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Do you have feelings for Bonnie?" Kol said, curious as he read Damon's face who at that point averted his eyes. "Does she know?" Kol pressed on.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Damon asked his voice with a hint fury, but at the same time there was calmness because he knew who he was talking to.

"I'm not going to hurt her, if anything quite the opposite," Kol said proudly.

Damon was about lunge at him when an idea struck him. The Original went into his mansion without a glance at Damon.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the couch watching Jay Leno, but not laughing. She was thinking about Kol and how appealing he was. At the same time, she thought about Elena and how it would be great to have her back. Someone began knocking at her door and she thought that the hinges would fall off.

She rushed to get the door, to stop the pounding and saw Damon.

"I have a plan. I'm going to get you the daggers to stake Kol," he said firmly, but Bonnie knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

**Thanks again for reading. As always questions, comments, and concerns are welcomed.**


End file.
